


Halves of the Same Coin

by SunniMint



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1996)
Genre: Body Swap, Character Study, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Metal is a soft boi, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog are Brothers, Mind Reading, Plot, Romance, Slow Burn, Sonic is a soft boi, Tails can go feral if he wants to, Telepathic Bond, im taking full advantage of their mental connection, is anyone familiar with sense 8?, metonic, other characters will show up as I update, will update tags along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunniMint/pseuds/SunniMint
Summary: Sonic saved Metal from the lava, an act Metal found himself grateful for despite his initial protesting. There was so much more in the world, far grander than the narrow minded view he had.If he could get Dr. Robotnik to understand that, Metal would be more content for it.
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 24
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently gotten into the Sonic fandom and when I saw the OVA movie and the mental connection thing Metal and Sonic can do, my mind immediately went to Sense 8. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy an entirely self indulgent fic.

“There's nothing better than laying on the beach, soaking in the sun, and relaxing on such a beautiful day,” Sonic said, eyes filled with undeniable warmth, and patted the spot next to him, “come on Mets, this is one of your lessons.”

Metal dutifully obeyed, the sand dipping under his weight as he sat close to his organic counterpart, their arms brushing. He was aware he was too close, invading the ‘personal space’ concept Tails had explained to him once. But Sonic never minded. Metal knew he didn’t. He found himself once again thankful for their mind connection. 

_I did not think you would partake in such leisure activities,_ Metal remarked, _it sounds out of character for someone like you._

“Just because I’m the fastest thing alive doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a lazy day,” Sonic replied before raising an eye ridge, “I thought we agreed no more jedi talk until you get used to your voice.”

Childishly, Metal thought of giving Sonic the silent treatment. He did not like his voice. It’s a higher pitch than he would have liked.

“Mets,” Sonic said exasperatedly, clearly sensing his disdain, “I _like_ your voice.”

Metal decided he will not reply. Immediately, he felt a rush of satisfaction when Sonic spoke to him mentally.

_The silent treatment doesn’t work when I can just talk to you in your mind. And seriously? I thought you were supposed to be the more mature one between us._

_I am mature,_ Metal retorted, _I do not build sand castles._

_You enjoy sand castles as much as I do,_ Sonic then smiled softly, the kind Metal often found himself staring at for too long, _I really do like your voice and I find it absolutely shameful I can’t hear it out loud._

Worst part of it was, Metal could feel Sonic was being sincere despite the teasing. 

“I suppose I shall entertain you,” Metal responded, the voice only a tad higher pitch than Sonic’s, and felt an ecstatic warmth from Sonic. A warmth Metal coveted. He liked it when Sonic sent him such happy emotions, whether knowingly or unknowingly.

“There we go,” Sonic grinned, pleased with himself, “now, back to our lesson. It’s important to note that your mind should be clear of all troubles. After all, what’s the point of this if you’re just a worry wart."

“What is a worry wart?” 

“It means someone who lives and breathes stress. Not literally, just metaphorically.”

Metal filed away the new term and definition. Due to his original purpose of a killer robot, much of his database was lacking. A fact quickly remedied by Sonic and Tails.

“I see. One must be in a state of complete tranquility for this. Is this like stargazing?”

“Yup! Think of this as the day time version of it.”

Metal laid there for a few moments, listening to the hedgehog’s quiet breathing and the sound of waves crashing against the shore. The sky was clear blue, without a sign of white fluff, and the sun shone brightly at them.

Eventually, he spoke, “I think I like stargazing more. That is not to say I do not like this, but I prefer looking at stars than the sun. I can see the constellations at night too.”

“I get what you mean. I personally can’t choose one, both are pretty nice in their own way,” Sonic brought his arms behind his head, “I take it you wanna go stargazing tonight?”

Metal hesitated briefly but copied his counterpart’s action. The position was slightly uncomfortable and if he had a mouth, he would have frowned. Instead, he beeped in displeasure and resolved to just cross his arms. Sonic chuckled, but it was not mocking or teasing. It was fondness.

“Yes, I would like to go stargazing,” Metal then looked around, noting the long absence of a certain two-tailed fox, “I thought Tails would have been back by now.”

Sonic sat up, face slightly troubled, “The kid can handle himself,” but he still stood up, “I’m gonna go look for him anyways. He does tend to wander too far if he’s daydreaming.”

“I check East, you check West?” Metal prompted.

Sonic nodded, “Let’s meet back in half an hour."

With that, Sonic took off in a blur. A manner befitting of an older worried brother. One Metal shared. Even if it weren’t for their linked mind, he quite enjoyed the fox’s presence. He also found he was more patient than Sonic was when Tails was too hyper. Additionally, the young fox was a genius and despite his young age, was a brilliant inventor and capable of fixing and flying a plane. They speak often of the mechanics of machines and Metal’s own hardware. Like his own voice chip. Tails had it installed for him. 

Still, Tails was young. Metal took off in the opposite direction, his thrusters working at low speed, calling out the fox’s name in the highest volume he could manage, and maximizing his auditory sensors for the slightest noise of the yellow fox. He made sure to search extensively for every small crevice and cave of the island. He had made it to the other side when his auditory sensory picked up distressed yelling and he swiftly changed course towards where the yelling came from.

When he came into view, yellow fur stood out against a large slab of rock. But there was a small crevice between the grey rock. And stuck deep in the crevice was one of the fox’s legs.

Tails was sobbing, eyes teary and red, and called out in relief, “Metal! I’m stuck! I can’t get out! I tried everything!”

Metal did not like to see Tails cry and he swiftly attempted to console the sobbing fox.

“Do not fret, I will get you out,” Metal said firmly and was glad he hadn’t dulled his claws yet for he lunged towards the rock, claws easily breaking away the material, cracks coming apart. He kept at it until the gap widened and finally, Tails was able to free his trapped leg.

Just as Metal began to stand up, Tails had jumped him, arms wrapping itself around his chassis. Unprepared for the action, he stumbled and fell on his back.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!” Tails cried out, “I was so scared I was going to be stuck there all night!”

“That is ridiculous,” Metal said and unsure of what else to do, returned the embrace awkwardly and patted the fox’s back, “Sonic and I would have noticed your absence, just as we did right now.” 

Tails sniffed and gave him a wobbly smile, “Yeah that’s right. You guys came out to find me.”

Tails stood up and held out a hand to him. Metal stared at it. 

“Oh! I’m offering my hand to help you stand up,” the fox explained.

Metal should have figured that out. Sonic had done the same. Back then, with the lava.

Regardless, he was careful not to accidentally scratch the fox with his claws and let the younger one help him to his feet.

“Sonic is looking for you on the other side of the island. We should go back home and let him know you’re fine.”

“Right! Let’s go!”

Before Tails could take another step, Metal had swiftly picked up Tails under his arm. The fox yelped in surprise but didn’t resist as Metal powered up his thrusters and took off.

He was in the same spot as before. He gently settled the fox down, who had a bright smile on his face.

“Boy, that never gets old! It’s just like with Sonic! Really fast!”

“But I am faster.”

“Yeah-” and Tails abruptly cut himself off, puffing his chest, “that’s not true. Sonic’s beaten you in all three races!”

Maybe before, he would have felt frustrated. Angered. But all he felt now was a motivated ambition. Just as Sonic was competitive, so too was he. Even if Sonic would continue to win, Metal will still give it his all not to make it _easy._ He was rather proud when all three races had Sonic huffing at the finish line, crossing it mere milliseconds before he did. Metal was created with Sonic’s life data after all, his speed was nothing to laugh at.

Nonetheless, Metal was finding amusement in the slip-ups Tails would say. A humor he shared with his organic counterpart.

“You are correct. But there will be many races in the foreseeable future and I do not give up easily.”

“Don’t I know it,” Tails said and chirped, “You know, I’m really glad you’re with us Metal. You like the same things I like! And you make Sonic really happy too!”

Metal’s motors whirled slightly. He felt joy to hear that. Tails’ acceptance and the reason for Sonic’s abundant happiness.

"Thank you," and he truly meant it. It had only been two weeks, three days, and nine hours since that fateful day Sonic pulled him from the lava. He was out of commission for several days but Tails had managed to repair him as best as he could.

Understandably, the young fox was wary and fearful of him initially. But after several days of Metal learning anything and everything he could, the fox had quickly opened up, eager to explain concepts Sonic would struggle at. It is why it’s gratifying to hear the fox has accepted his presence in their life.

Suddenly, Metal felt a pull in his mind, a warmth washing over him coupled with relief. He tilted his head, sending back his own wave of content. It was only recently that he learned their emotions could be sensed even if apart from the hedgehog, a new development certainly, for Metal hadn’t had that back when he thought Sonic was destroyed. Exactly how far apart that extended though, he wasn’t sure.

In a blur of blue, Sonic stood before Tails, hands on his hips, “What took you so long kid? We were starting to worry.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you or Metal,” Tails bit his lips, ashamed, “I wasn’t watching where I was going and my leg got stuck! I couldn’t fly away or do anything! I’m really sorry Sonic.”

Sonic swiftly ruffled the fox’s fur in between the ears, “Hey bud, that’s nothing to apologize for. Metal found you anyways, so it’s all good. Just be careful next time, yeah?”

Tails nodded vigorously, “I’ll be super duper careful!”

Sonic smiled at the young fox. Metal stared again. The difference was so miniscule but he could tell this was a different smile. It was one of fondness too but it was unlike the one Sonic gave him. Perhaps because Tails was his little brother, a smile meant for family and the one Metal had was one of deep friendship. 

Matter solved, Metal followed them inside the broken airplane as they spoke of lunch.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Later, when they can both hear the soft snores of the young fox from inside the airplane, Sonic had taken a dark green blanket, spread it out on top of the plane, and invited Metal to sit with him. Their arms once again brushed and their hands laid next to each other. 

For some reason, Metal had a… want? A longing? He wasn’t sure how to describe it. He just knew he would have liked to hold Sonic’s hand. He was unsure of how to ask of it.

“Something’s troubling you,” Sonic piped up, “come on, fess up. What is it?”

“What does it mean when you wish to hold someone’s hand?” Metal asked instead.

Sonic paused, “I guess it means you like that person.”

That was an easy answer to comprehend. Metal did like Sonic. 

“May I hold your hand?” He finally asked.

A myriad of emotions passed the hedgehog’s face. Metal waited there, growing unsure with each passing second. What if Sonic didn’t like him? But that couldn’t be it. Metal couldn’t feel any disdain or dislike through their connection. In fact, what he felt was elated… confusion? 

“Sure Mets,” and Sonic did the honors of clasping their hands together, their fingers intertwining between them. Metal could feel the warmth of Sonic’s hand even through the glove. He couldn’t help but notice their hands were a perfect fit. 

Metal beeped in happiness, deciding that he liked this very much. In return, he felt a wave of embarrassment from his organic counterpart. Along with a slight flush on the hedgehog’s cheeks. Metal wanted to question the reaction when Sonic coughed.

“I think it’s time Tails and I take you to see the nearest town,” Sonic declared, “there’s lots of things to see and new people to meet. I wanna make sure you experience that.”

“Is this how you met Tails?”

“Oh no, far from it. I met the kid three years ago in some forest when he was being bullied by a bunch of other kids just because he had two tails. I stopped them and they quickly skedaddled since no one wanted to mess with me. Turns out, Tails was a big fan of me and wouldn’t stop following me around. Then I found out his parents were gone and he was homeless and I couldn’t exactly leave him. So I took him in. I’m glad I did. The kid saved my life more than once every time we went after Robotnik.”

“Were you not worried how young he was to face the doctor's dangerous schemes?" 

Sonic puffed out a small chuckle, “You have no idea. But hey, I figured if I could take down Robotnik at ten, what’s the difference at five? Besides, he had me and I did everything I could to keep him safe.”

“Both of you are fortunate to have met each other than.”

“We’re fortunate to have met you too, you know.”

Sonic’s eyes were dark yet they shone as the stars and moon reflected off it. Metal looked down at their joined hands. He recollected his memories, the ensuing fights, the destruction he caused, how uncaring he had been at one point. Powerful and arrogant. 

“Even if I had caused you pain?” Metal inquired quietly, “To you and the others?”

“Yes, because the end was what mattered,” Sonic used his other hand to lift his face, once again facing such a caring expression, “you’re not like that anymore. You’re your own person, no one can tell you what to do, and you choose to be good.”

As if the words weren’t enough, Metal felt the prideful emotions leaking from the hedgehog. His motors whirled slightly and steam rolled off of him. He couldn’t hide his own overwhelmed emotions, both outward and inward. From Sonic’s close proximity to his genuine words and the emotions with it. He gave back just as much, sending his own adoration and gratitude.

Sonic’s cheeks were completely red and Metal was glad he wasn’t alone in his embarrassment.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to that,” Sonic murmured in a daze as he slowly let go of his chin.

Metal beeped in bemusement, “I do not think I will ever comprehend that not everyone shares a mental connection.”

“I think most people would freak out over it if they did.”

“Why would they 'freak' out?"

“Because it means someone reading your every thought and knowing what you feel at all times.”

Metal stared at Sonic, _But you do not mind it, do you?_

_Of course not. You’re like my other half, I can feel you at the back of my mind even when you’re not pushing our connection. It feels like you were always there but I just didn’t know it. Does that make sense?_

_Yes. It is the same with me, you are always there with me, whether you are aware of it or not. This truly does not bother you? Your privacy, your secrecy, you will have none of it. Not with what we have._

Sonic’s eyes glint with an emotion Metal couldn’t pin down or label. It felt like fondness but not quite.

_There’s nothing I want to hide from you. All that I have, I want you to feel it too._

There’s something deeper in that statement. Metal knew it. With the way Sonic knowingly smiled at him.

Something flew above them and Metal’s attention was quickly shifted. He saw the form of a star against the sky whisking past the others and leaving a trail of sparkling white. Metal refused to look away, enraptured at seeing such a rarity.

“What is that?” Metal asked quietly.

“That’s a shooting star,” Sonic explained, his own voice murmured and soft, “they do that sometimes. I’m not sure why. They’re also called wishing stars. Some believe if you wish something on it, your wish will come true.”

“Wishing star,” Metal repeated, watching as the star faded away, “it sounds purely fanatical. But as a shooting star, it is…” and he tried to find the right word for it and settled on the best he knew, “beautiful.”

“Yeah," Sonic replied, "very beautiful."

If Metal had not been so ensnared by the event, he would have noticed Sonic was not staring at the stars, but solely at him and only him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the OVA only explained the basic concepts for the setting, which means it leaves a lot of open space for everything else. Therefore, I will be using names from previous Sonic games to name the continents and other stuff. Mostly from Sonic CD, since, you know, it's the game that introduced Metal. And Amy too.

If Metal had the facial expressions for it, he would have frowned. 

He waited for either of his companions to mention the clear problem of the single-seat biplane. However, all he did was stand idly in their makeshift hanger courtesy of the resident genius and watched as the same genius flew into the pilot seat, helmet firmly put. He shifted towards his counterpart and the hedgehog was as nonchalant and carefree as ever. 

Metal was missing something. Though it would not last long. He swiftly synchronized with his counterpart, fully opening the mental connection to reach further than thoughts and emotions. Everything Sonic could see, hear, taste, smell, Metal could too. Nothing was hidden, every thought from the hedgehog displayed as if his own. Every memory and experience shared. He felt no resistance from Sonic, only mild amusement, as Metal found what he was looking for.

“You…” and Metal paused at the absurdity of the knowledge he discovered as he ended their synchronization, “stand on the wing while Tails pilots the Tornado?”

Sonic had the gall to grin, eagerness displayed freely on his face, “It’s fun, I promise you’ll like it.”

“It is highly impractical and dangerous,” Metal admonished, “There are numerous variables that could lead to our fall, such as weather changes, malfunctions, mistakes-”

“Are you saying you don’t trust Tails’ flying?”

Metal beeped in irritation, both from being interrupted and the connotations of his lack of faith in the yellow fox, whose mirthful eyes shifted back and forth between them, “I do in fact trust in Tails ability to pilot the biplane. I was not trying to instigate-”

“Oh I get it,” Sonic crossed his arms and smirked, “you’re just scared. In that case, you can just fly beside us,” and the hedgehog jumped, landing safely on the wing.

The absurdity of that statement was clearly vivid. Sonic would have felt the fear from him if it were true. This wasn’t the hedgehog lying about something false, it was about the challenge he implied. A challenge he apparently thought Metal incapable of doing. He felt his competitive side flare up, undeterred to let such a remark slide as the hedgehog looked down at him, as if daring him to follow.

As such, Metal jumped as well, being careful not to topple the plane's balance, and leaned close to the hedgehog until their noses barely touched one another, “I am not easily frightened, you  _ know _ this. And I am fully capable of doing the same thing you can do. Perhaps even better.”

Dark eyes locked with his own red optics and Metal admitted he rather liked the somewhat fond and… intense expression on the hedgehog. He also liked that such an expression was being used on him, so much so, that his motors whirled the slightest bit.

Unfortunately, Sonic broke their gaze and gave the young fox a thumbs up, “We’re ready Tails.”

Tails nodded, wearing an expression difficult to place. But if Metal had to guess, Tails looked oddly relieved.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


It occurred to Metal that Sonic had challenged him, not because of their competitive drive, but to broaden his horizons once more.

The water that had shone from the bright sun below them morphed to white viscous clouds, separating the Land of the Sky from the Land of Darkness. The latter of which where the doctor resided. Where Metal was created.

Delving in such thoughts were unpleasant and upsetting. Metal looked forward instead, observing as the clouds around them broke away from their presence, soft and pliant. The sun’s warmth was inviting but hardly felt as the breeze of the wind was on him in a constant force. Such matters should have been a problem for a figure standing on the wing of a plane but he wagered- after experiencing it firsthand- that such matters did not apply to them. 

For Tails was an excellent pilot, keeping the plane leveled, and Sonic was steadfast, confident, as he kept his balance. Metal found it easy to adjust to this new form of transportation, feeling a wave of tranquility and quiet content at the view. He felt a trickle of warmth enter his emotions, a certain bundle of joy that emitted from the hedgehog.

_ You could have told me this was another one of my lessons in experiencing new things, _ Metal began, _ instead of purposely goading me. _

_ Well I could have, but you’re adorable when you’re all riled up. _

Metal turned to Sonic, seeing the corners of his lips curled upwards. It is a nice sight, with the wind blowing and Sonic’s quills swaying. Metal did not let that distract him. 

_ I am not adorable, _ Metal paused, having learned the latter statement a while back,  _ I see provoking me still gives you entertainment. _

Sonic shrugged, not at all apologetic, before perking up, “Look! We’re almost there!”

Metal’s optics narrowed at the drifting continent in the sky, taking in the new sight. He was glad to see it to its recovered state, without the smoke and fire he had caused when he was hellbent on destroying under the doctor’s orders. 

Unlike last time, he carefully surveyed the floating continent. It was bigger than the island they call home, that much was for certain. Perhaps thrice its size. One third of the continent was covered with sparkling water and off the edge of the continent was a waterfall that fell onto the viscous clouds below. The rest of the continent was made up of land terraformed by humans and mobians alike. Though it was not a high scale construction, not like the connected continents the president resided in with its high skyscrapers. 

Instead, the continent- Palmtree, he reminded himself- was exactly as Tails described it. Metal could see the abundance tracheophytes the continent was aptly named for. Away from the beach, was a large scaled town surrounded by smaller rows of houses that spread out. It was easy to figure the town was its main source of trade and attraction. 

Tails guided the Tornado to a runway whose length ran from the end of the continent to the airport that was situated on the outskirts of the town. The landing was smooth, once more highlighting the fox’s abilities. Several airplanes were situated to the side and that was where Tails guided the biplane to a complete halt.

“So Metal,” Tails smiled widely as he took off his helmet, placed it in the cockpit, and flew out of the seat, “how was the ride?”

Metal did not hesitate to answer as he got off the wing, Sonic following, “Exceptional. I enjoyed myself immensely. Your piloting was excellent as well."

“Thanks! I’ve been piloting since I was five.”

“And it is very unusual for a five year old to pilot, correct?”

“That’s right, kids those ages are usually learning their letters and numbers,” Tails explained.

“Tails was already speaking full sentences by then  _ and _ tinkering with whatever he could get his hands on,” Sonic said proudly.

Tails rubbed the back of his neck and Metal recognized this look as embarrassment, “What can I say? I was born a genius. Oh! I forgot to mention this, but I’m going to meet up with Professor Pickle at his research facility.”

“Do you want us to wait for you?” Sonic asked.

Tails shook his head and smiled innocently, “Nah. I don’t wanna third wheel on your date.”

Metal was already confused by the statement, the terms unfamiliar and out of place, when Sonic suddenly started to choke out of nowhere. Metal beeped in surprisement, worried for the hedgehog until Sonic managed to laugh it off weirdly, face slightly red. Metal could feel an odd wave of embarrassment.

Tails continued on, apparently unconcerned that Sonic could have died, “We can meet up near the cafe- you know the one- for lunch. If I’m not there, assume I’m too caught up with the professor’s newest invention. Have fun!” with those words, the young fox parted, waving as he flew away.

Metal waved back and heard Sonic muttering, “If he’s not there, it just means I’m gonna have to drag him out of that place and put some food in his belly.”

“I assume that is a regular occurrence?” Metal inquired.

“More than I would like.”

They started to walk down the remaining runway when Metal finally asked,  _ What did Tails mean when he said ‘I don’t wanna third wheel on your date’? Why would he be a third wheel? And he said date but I do not think he implied it as date- the day, month, and year. _

There was a jumble of emotions springing forth from the hedgehog, too many for Metal to handle. His counterpart’s thoughts were in disarray too and Metal let out a series of confused and worried warbles. 

_ Sorry,  _ Sonic winced,  _ didn’t mean to worry you. You just- caught me off guard, is all. Um, a date is when two people, uh, romantically involved that is, go somewhere together. A third wheel is someone joining two people already on a date. Tails was obviously joking,  _ he laughed, albeit awkwardly.

Yes, the fox was obviously joking. Sonic only brought him here so that Metal could experience new things. He processed these new terms, intrigued by the idea of romanticism. That’s not a concept explained by Sonic or Tails before.

“Anyways,” Sonic exclaimed, “do you wanna go see the plaza? There’s a bunch of stuff they got going on there. Heck, every week they have this little festival for people to dance and eat. I think they might be throwing their festival tomorrow-”

  
  
~

  
  


The town was bustling with life, people going about their day, children running amok and having their own fun, merchants and vendors out in the streets hollering their products. Most importantly, it is filled with warmth and joy. Things Metal favored recently.

Metal observed a group of flowery dressed people conversing as they walked through the plaza. One of them locked eyes with his optics and nervously looked away. That was the third time it’s happened. They were already garnering many looks directed at them. Metal suspected it was because of two factors. One, Sonic was a well known hero. Two, Metal was a well known villain. Past villain. Obviously they had not forgotten what he had done weeks prior to today. 

"Don't stare for too long," Sonic commented idly, "some people consider it rude. Or in your case, probably extremely unsettling."

Metal redirected his gaze to another group of people across the plaza,  _ They find me intimidating. As they should, since I am not adorable. _

Sonic sniggered but responded with,  _ No Metal, we gotta show the people here that you're friendly. _

_ That is difficult to achieve,  _ Metal flicked his optics toward a bright smiling woman shaking hands with a vendor,  _ I am a robot, therefore I lack the facial expressions to act or behave friendly. _

A part of Metal, the newly grown sentimental part of him, was… upset by this realization. He erased the feeling, or tried his best to. It was unpleasant to feel such negative emotions. He rather preferred the positive ones. He stepped closer to his counterpart, relying on his comforting presence after that thought.

There was no doubt Sonic sensed his emotions and the hedgehog shook his head and tugged Metal along as they strolled through the plaza.

“Your actions and words are enough,” Sonic then grinned, “I remember you saying you wanted to try out clothes a couple of days ago. There’s a clothing store about a block away. It’s where I got my favorite clothes.”

Attention shifted to an entirely new subject, Metal perked up. He had seen his counterpart’s favorite outfit- the pink shirt, blue and purple shaded shorts and shoes, the hat barely staying put because of the ears, and the yellow accents of the outfit. Granted, he hadn’t acknowledged it when he first laid optics on it. At the time, he was much more focused on destroying the Land of the Sky. He resolved to forget the matter. The present and future were what mattered. He had to remember not to look back but forward.

Still, clothes looked interesting and Metal would not oppose to wear them or view more of them.

“Your favorite outfit is certainly unique,” though Metal would not wear such an outfit. It was not aesthetically pleasing to his optics.

Sonic chuckled, “Unique huh? I suppose that's a much better compliment compared to what you called it last time. Thanks Mets.”

“You are welcome.”

They made it through the plaza, some people expressing excitement as soon as they caught sight of the blue hedgehog only to back down at the sight of him. Hm. Cowards. Metal would not hurt them. He was walking alongside their hero peacefully, could they not see he was now reformed?

All the while, Sonic waved at them and greeted the few who were brave enough to say a simple ‘hello.’ Metal observed the interactions, the greetings and expressions. He liked learning new things and social cues such as these were interesting. And as wary as the people were, he did enjoy the walk through the plaza. He also noted some people were holding hands. Perhaps he could ask Sonic if they could hold hands. However, he felt too… shy to ask for it, with so many people around.

Finally, they arrived at a store full of colorful variations of clothing. Metal tilted his head at the mannequins in display behind the large window. One of the mannequins wore a dark red leather jacket with equally leather pants. He swiftly decided he did not like the dark colors. His optics drifted to the next mannequin, one much more vibrant and pleasing.

“You can stare at those all day, or we can go in and you can try them out,” Sonic held the door open, grinning widely.

Excitement. The anticipation. Those emotions bundled in him. The only times he felt such a heightened mixture of both was when he was racing Sonic. 

Entering the store, he was assaulted by the various options. Rather, of how much garments filled the place. He sauntered in slowly, trying to scan each piece of fabric, gauging what he liked and did not like. What he did like, he threw those together in a file. This way, his preferences were simple to mark and it eliminated what fabrics to avoid. 

He did note the uneasy stares of the few people spread thin but he blatantly ignored them. They in turn did the same, nervously stepping around him. He did hear Sonic speak to them- his counterpart was explaining how Metal was a good guy now- and he let the voices drone in the background as he gravitated toward lighter colors, not the odd catching bright ones, but softer.

There were various styles. One rack contained long one pieced fabrics. Dresses, he read on the stand above it. He reached out and picked a two colored dress, the top half a light red and the bottom half white. The size was appropriate for his stature too as soon as he finished scanning it.

“Uh, Mets, that’s a dress,” Sonic said, joining his side once more.

“I know it’s a dress,” and he continued on to the next garment.

“I know you know it’s a dress. It’s just, dresses are usually meant for girls.”

Metal paused and stared at his counterpart, “Clothes don’t have gender. Or am I wrong?”

Sonic blinked and puffed out a small laugh, “No, you’re right. Clothes don’t have gender.”

Satisfied, Metal moved on to another rack that read ‘Sweaters’ on the stand. He picked out a light blue one. And then a pink one. And he grabbed another pink one. 

Pink, he decided, was a nice color.

Clothing piled up on his arms, almost towering over him. Sonic had to help him eventually when they started to fall off him. 

“Are you really gonna try all these out?” Sonic asked incredulously, eyes drifting upwards to the top of his pile.

“No. I intend to have them all.”

Sonic’s eyes widened, “Woah, slow down Mets. I don’t have enough money for all of  _ this. _ ”

Metal paused once more. That was a problem. He saw the price tags. He just hadn’t given it any consideration. An error on his part. Or rather, the doctor’s error. He was built for destruction. Not preservation and counting.

An idea came to him. Metal eyed the clothes on his arms and the ones on Sonic. He was growing attached to them all.

“Mets,” Sonic quickly said, picking up his attachment, “you haven’t even tried them on. And that’s not to mention  _ where _ we’re gonna place them.”

That  _ was  _ another dilemma. Most of the island’s scattered broken vehicles were filled with dust. The airplane was kept clean because half of it was Tails’ lab and the other half was their resting place.

“Perhaps I acted too hastily,” Metal stated, “I will take three then.”

Sonic winced, apologetic almost, “Mets, money-”

“Is not a problem,” Metal interrupted.

He placed all the items but three back on the rack. He left the hedgehog confused as he marched towards the counter. The human behind the counter glanced at him nervously. 

“H-Hello,” she stuttered, “how c-can I help you?’

Metal placed three different sweaters on the counter. He liked the dresses but one of the sweaters was long enough to count as one.

“Save these,” he commanded, “we will be back soon for them.”

She nodded shakily and gave an awkward smile, “O-Of course.”

Reassured, he made his exit with Sonic at his heels. 

“Where is the nearest bank?” Metal prompted immediately.

“Uh, I think it’s in the middle of the town,” Sonic replied, still very confused, “but I could be wrong.”

Metal nodded and headed for that destination.

“Metal? I’m sensing some strong vibes from you. Please tell me you’re not gonna rob a bank. That’s a really bad idea and I’d have to stop you,” Sonic stressed, keeping up with him.

“You can just as easily know my intentions if you read my thoughts or synchronize with me.”

“I mean, yeah, but that’s way too easy. I  _ want _ you to tell me.”

“Very well then. I plan on accessing the doctor’s bank account.”

Sonic stopped walking. Metal halted as well, looking back at the stunned hedgehog.

“The doctor. As in, Robotnik? He has a bank account here?” Sonic questioned, still in disbelief.

“Yes.”

“You’re gonna access Robotnik’s bank account?”

Metal let out a series of beeps from annoyance. Why was Sonic repeating the obvious? 

“Yes. I have his account number in my files. I am uncertain of why the doctor placed them in me but I will not let them go to waste. We’re losing valuable time. I would very much like to wear my sweaters soon.”

Sonic continued to stare, his stunned face morphing to one full of pure glee, “Metal, you're absolutely amazing,” he chuckled joyously, “Man, I wish I could see the look on his face when he notices what you’ve done.”

“He will be very mad,” Metal admitted, “then again, this can be his karma. That is how it works, correct?”

“You’re on the right track,” Sonic grinned and finally moved. His counterpart patted his back, “I believe we've got a date with the bank."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tails is an excellent wingman.
> 
> In the far distance, you can probably hear Robotnik crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic’s disbelief came off so strong, Metal had to question it.

_What’s wrong?_ Metal asked as he stuffed the bag the bank had graciously gifted him with rolls of cash. The people at the bank were quick to hand over the money once he uttered every single number that was the doctor’s bank account. Judging from their expressions, they looked relieved too. He wondered if the doctor had threatened them. 

_Robotnik was practically swimming in cash,_ Sonic tapped his foot, _I wonder how he got all this?_

_It is not far to assume the doctor probably has customers eager to buy his technology, under a false name of course,_ Metal kept stuffing the bag, irked that there were still too many on the counter, _I would appreciate your help, unless you’re too busy standing._

Sonic sniggered but ended up throwing the money into the bag as well, _I really hope you don’t go crazy with all this money._

_Foolish thought. I am incapable of ‘crazy.’_

_Sure Mets._

The bag became heavy with every single bill fitted, but all Metal had to do was adjust to it as he positioned the strap over his head and on one shoulder, letting the weight distribute equally on his body. Once again, Metal was…. upset to notice the looks thrown their way. The same expressions he kept receiving without fail. Fearful. Hateful. And… envious? The last emotion had him confused until he realized their eyes were not directly at him. Instead, their gazes were locked onto the stuffed bag. He had an epiphany, a strong one.

_I can win the favor of the people of Palmtree,_ Metal eagerly started, looking at his counterpart, _they will not be so fearful or hateful of me if I give them money._

Amusement emitted freely from the hedgehog, _You saying you wanna bribe them?_

_Yes. Besides, it is impractical to carry this much money._

Sonic gave him a small smile, _They would have warmed up to you, eventually._

_Perhaps. But I would rather they stop giving me such negative looks. I do not like it._

_I noticed. Your mood goes down. I don’t like it either,_ Sonic shrugged, _you wanna give them money? I’m all up for it. They may even like you more than me for it._

Privately, Metal hardly believed that small possibility. Sonic was a very warm person. Metal was cold in comparison. 

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Metal severely underestimated greed.

Hordes of people lined up, surrounding him to the point where their tall figures blocked his sight of the plaza. He had no idea where Sonic was. Metal had lost him in the ensuing chaos. He could, however, hear his organic counterpart’s voice among the elated masses and soon enough, mentally as well.

_Mets!? You good in there?_

_Yes,_ Metal happily handed out a roll of cash, all with a solid one hundred printed on, to the hands of an awed rabbit mobian child who was half his size.

Half a second later, the same child cried out in pain as another canine mobian accidentally stepped on her foot. Metal let out a series of distress. How dare they, this was a _child,_ like Tails. He was quick to act, clutching the collar of the canine mobian and raising them in the air without effort. The canine let out a yelp of surprise, their legs dangling in the air. 

"You stepped on her foot," Metal reprimanded firmly, "apologize _immediately."_

"I-It was an a-accident," came the distinctly male voice, dark eyes frantically shifting between Metal and the child, "I-I'm sorry!"

Metal turned to the rabbit child, who was gazing up at him, yellow eyes wide. Her eyes appear to be sparkling with wonder.

"Do you accept this apology?" He asked in a calmer tone.

She nodded, bouncing on her feet, "He didn't mean it. Thank you! You're so nice Mister Robot!"

Content with the response, Metal settled the canine mobian back to his feet, who scrambled away, appropriately frightened. Good. Accident or not, Metal had not liked it one bit.

"My name is Metal," he politely corrected, "not Mister Robot."

"Thank you Metal!" She cheered brightly.

Metal would have returned the smile if he could. He nodded in acknowledgement to make up for his lack of facial expressions and a prompt 'you are welcome.'

He shifted his attention back to the crowd, noting they were calmer. Controlled. Wary. But not uneasy. Not frightened. Not entirely. 

As hastily as he and Sonic threw the money, just as quick did it disappear into the hands of humans and mobians. He was glad to have been met with gratitude and acceptance. Cautious acceptance, but acceptance nonetheless.

A human did question where the money came from and Metal answered it honestly. They had looked startled. Sonic was quick to throw a charming smirk and added 'We're just doing what Robin Hood would have wanted.'

The explanation went over smoothly and after Sonic had explained who Robin Hood was through their mind, Metal had a clearer idea of how organics worked. They liked to be petty. He supposed they had the right to it. Robotnik could be merciless when he wanted to. But Metal wasn't too far off either.

Metal found himself holding an empty bag as the crowd dispersed, waving and much more welcoming, along with hopes they'd see him tomorrow for the festival. Hm. It was surprisingly simple to obtain their favor. He inputted bribery into his organics file.

Sonic wasn’t too far away from him, easily standing out with his presence and what seemed like adoring fans hounding him. There wasn’t anything wrong at first. His counterpart’s not so modest emotions were on full capacity as he signed their shirts, pants, hats, and everything that could be written on with a dark pen. But Metal soon picked up confusion, which was quickly followed by annoyance. Sonic’s voice was higher, denying whatever it is his fans had said.

He decided that was his cue to interrupt, sauntering through the small crowd, grabbed the blue hedgehog’s arm, and declared loudly to the fans, “Your presence is no longer necessary. We will take our leave. Should anyone pursue us, I will use force to discard you.”

“He’s kidding!” Sonic rectified, half grinning, “but it would be _rude_ if someone stalks us.”

Disappointed groans were let out but they obliged nonetheless and did not follow. With them out of the way, Metal had a new dilemma. He was holding Sonic’s arm and he very much wished to lower his hand and wrapped it around a gloved hand, like the night they had gone stargazing. Should he ask or should he let the matter go? He _wanted_ to ask. He wanted to hold hands very much. With reluctance, Metal unclasped his hand. Some other time. When they were alone. He still felt timid with other people around.

Sonic looked at him, his eyes shone and smile soft, _You know Mets, when you think pretty hard, I can hear your thoughts loud and clear._

Embarrassment filled Metal, _I apologize. I was not aware of how ‘loud’ I was._

_You don’t have to apologize. You put up with me that one time I had a song stuck in my head. I’m still surprised you haven’t knocked me over for that._

The hedgehog’s smile turned to a playful grin and Metal relaxed at once, ever so grateful for his counterpart’s comfort and knowing exactly what to say to put him at ease.

_The song was irritating after prolonged exposure,_ he admitted.

_Yeah, I know that, you kept glaring holes at me for it,_ Sonic nudged his arm, _I don’t mind if you wanna hold hands. I would be happy too! But I also won’t push you for it. Heh, who would have thought you’d be shy?_

Sonic was still grinning, still playful but caringly fond and Metal could feel how warm those emotions were. Metal’s motors started to whirl and an effort to prevent them from whirling louder and emitting steam, he hastily changed the subject.

_What happened back there with your fans? You were annoyed with them._

He had not expected for Sonic to scowl.

_Some chick is going around calling herself my girlfriend,_ the hedgehog shivered, _everyone was convinced too! Said they heard the rumors from Tidal Tempest all the way to the Capital._

Confusion settled over Metal, _I assume chick here is not used to reference a hatchling bird. And what is a girlfriend?_

_A chick is some teen girl, or older,_ Sonic explained, _a girlfriend… well, remember what I said about two people being romantically involved and stuff?_

_Yes._

_Right. So if it was a guy and girl, the girl would be the guy’s girlfriend and the guy would be the girl’s boyfriend. If both are girls, then they’re each other’s girlfriends. Same goes for guys. If gender doesn’t matter, then they usually call their romantic partners significant other or lover. I think that about sums it up._

Metal processed the new information, inputting them into his newly dubbed romance file. He paused in his step when he realized the implications of what Sonic had said earlier. Sonic _never_ had a romantic interest. So Metal could say firmly that Sonic indeed had _no girlfriend._ And if Sonic had acquired one recently, Metal would have known about it considering the fact their minds were _linked._

_You do not have a girlfriend, she is lying,_ Metal replied, a dark emotion piling in him that nearly resembled… anger. It felt like anger. That wasn’t the right word, though it would have to do for now. If his counterpart noticed the change, he didn’t comment on it.

_She is,_ Sonic sighed, _I normally don’t care. I have crazy fans all over but this one is actually getting attention. Apparently, she’s a hedgehog, so that makes the whole ‘she’s my girlfriend’ more credible._

_She cannot keep saying such outrageous lies,_ Metal retorted, fisting his hands, _we should find her- I should find her. It is best to keep you away from her, lest anyone spot you two together and believe the lies. I will deal with her._

For some reason, Sonic merely laughed, his lips curled upward in amusement. Metal huffed. His counterpart clearly did not know how absurd the whole situation was. It figured he would have to be one to fix this. Maybe he could get Tails to help. The fox always seemed to know the right answer.

Sonic stared straight at his optics, _And how exactly are you gonna deal with her?_

_I will give her a lecture on reckless lying. Make her see the errors of her ways. If she refuses to learn, perhaps I will threaten her. Minimally. By telling her she will never have you as her boyfriend because you have never met her._

_Sounds fair,_ Sonic then tilted his head and Metal belatedly realized they had arrived at their destination. The conversation must have upset him more than he realized, if he couldn’t notice the clothing store he had emptied Robotnik’s bank account for.

Metal’s mood lifted considerably and he looked expectantly at the hedgehog. Raising an arm, Sonic reached into his quills and pulled out a thick roll of cash.

"I believe you have a sweater waiting for you." 

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Tails blinked once at Metal. Then twice. Then he gave Sonic a disgruntled expression. Metal was saddened by the reaction. Did Tails not like his sweater? The sweater- _his_ sweater- was a light blue one, much like the sky. The sleeves went past his hands and stopped right before his fingertips. The collar was snug around his neck and the hem ended slightly past his chassis. He felt very… what was the word? Snazzy. He felt snazzy in his sweater.

Sonic looked offended, "Hey, don't give me that look. Mets picked this all by himself." 

Tails narrowed his eyes at the hedgehog, almost as if scrutinizing the elder, "You can't blame me. I wouldn't put it past you," he smiled buoyantly at him, "Did you really pick this Mets?" 

Metal nodded assuredly, “Do not fret Tails. I have much better fashion sense than Sonic. In fact, I am offended that you would think Sonic chose this sweater for me. If he had picked anything, I would have thrown it at his face.”

“Well it’s good to know you can stand up for yourself and not just do whatever Sonic tells you to do.”

“I _told_ you Mets doesn’t listen to me all the time,” Sonic half grinned, “you just don’t know it because Mets likes to say no in our minds. But enough about that. I’m starving and Tails, you need some food in you. I don’t think I remember you eating breakfast.”

“He did eat breakfast,” Metal added proudly, “I made sure he did, after he fooled me into thinking he had eaten dinner the night before.”

Sonic gave the kit an exasperated look, hands on his hips, “For a genius, you sure don’t act like it sometimes.”

Tails rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “Sorry. I know it’s a bad habit but when my mind is occupied, I just… forget everything else."

"I will have to put you on a schedule," Metal proclaimed, "clearly, drastic measures should be taken." 

"Later though. Come on lil bro, let’s get some chili dogs.”

Tails rolled his eyes, “Hey Mets, don’t you think Sonic is getting a little too chubby? We should probably cut him off those chili dogs.”

Metal looked over Sonic. The hedgehog still looked the same, why- oh. It was a joke. 

He nodded curtly, “I agree. Sonic, the next time I see a chili dog in your hand, I will burn it.”

“Woah, _hey,_ let’s not get too crazy.”

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Sonic was once again bombarded by fans, this time in a chipper mood after digesting five chili dogs.

Tails was eating a sundae and Metal sat across from the young fox. They were seated in a patio, adjoined to a restaurant that served deserts. While the hedgehog was occupied several feet outside of the patio and Tails still eating, Metal decided to observe the other occupants.

Most of the people here looked young. Though a particular set of people caught his attention. He watched as an older woman dutifully used a napkin to wipe the mess of a younger child who looked no older than three years old. They had a man with them too and he held an infant in his arms, gently rocking and shushing the baby.

He knew the basic concepts. They were undoubtedly the father and mother of the two children. Just like how the president was Sara’s father. He looked back at Tails, who was munching another bite. Sonic had said the kit’s parents were gone. Disappeared from the fox’s life. Disappeared… or dead.

“Tails, what happened to your parents?” Metal inquired promptly, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

Tails bit into a cherry, “Hm? I don’t know. I honestly don’t remember either. I can’t even recall if I _had_ any parents. My earliest memory is living in the forest and sharing berries with a wild fox.”

But Tails _did_ have parents. Otherwise, how could he have been born? In retrospect, the fox was like his counterpart in that regard.

“Sonic does not have any clear memories either,” Metal revealed, “he has no parental figures. He was alone, until you.”

“And you.”

“Yes, and me.”

The kit looked satisfied with that response and went back to his sundae, halfway done with it. Metal however, still contemplated over the matter. A father and mother can create a child. He wagered the same could be said for a woman paired with a woman, and vice versa for the men. How this was done, he was not certain. But if all it took was creation, and following that logic….

Metal emitted a warble sound more out of surprise than anything else and hastily asked the fox before him, “Is the doctor my father?”

“Um,” Tails pinched his face, “well, he did build you, so I guess so? But you don’t have to call him your dad. I mean, do you _want_ to call Robotnik your dad?”

No. Yes? Maybe. He had few scant memories of the doctor. But he could still remember the proud look the doctor had given him. Was that a look a father would have given their child? Tails did not push him for an answer and Metal was glad the kit was easily distracted by the sundae in his hands.

Back into observing the interactions of organics, he noted a particular duo holding hands. He watched, fascinated at how neither were shy to display such physical contact. They were cat mobians- he assumed- and one laughed at something the other said. It was very easy to imagine the two replaced by he and Sonic. Sonic laughed like that too, fond and affectionate when Metal did something ‘funny.’ He would have smiled if he could, happy to daydream such a scenario.

Suddenly, one mobian leaned closer, closing their eyes. The other did the same. Their lips touched. 

Metal looked away, back at the young fox, “Tails, what are they _doing?”_

Tails blinked and looked at where Metal had been staring. The fox coughed abruptly before gathering himself back into a calm manner.

“Oh gosh, Sonic didn’t tell you. Of course. Leave that to me right?” Tails said, looking oddly anxious, “okay, um, they were kissing. People who like each other _a lot_ do stuff like that. Uh, I should probably explain dating-”

Metal may be lacking severely in many subjects but he was more than adequate at connecting the information to another set of information. His processors gathered together the bits and pieces, until he _understood._

“Those two are romantically involved,” Metal began, the answer becoming clear in his database, “they are on a date. They held hands and kissed each other. People who are romantically involved perform acts such as hold holding and kissing. Correct?”

“Yup,” Tails affirmed, “that’s pretty much the gist of it!”

The fox finished the last of his sundae, evidently content. Metal was… frozen for a lack of better terms. Like something in him malfunctioned. 

Sonic and he had held hands that night. From what he understood, an act like that was not exactly limited to friends- he had seen a mother hold a child’s hand, if only to make sure the child didn’t get lost in the crowd- and concluded those of relative same age reserved this act as a romantic gesture. 

Was that why the hedgehog had felt such complicated emotions when Metal had asked? He hadn’t known. No one had told him. But Sonic hadn’t mind, not back then and certainly not earlier. And- that thing those mobians did. The kiss. Metal could never do that. He… was upset by that notion.

What did it matter if he could never do such a thing? Sonic and he were not romantically involved. They were each other’s half, nothing more and nothing less. And he was content with that role. It would not make sense if they were romantically involved, for Metal was a robot and Sonic an organic. 

So then why did it… hurt?

_Mets?_

The hedgehog was at his side in a mere second, no doubt he had sensed the negative emotions Metal had inexperienced in that small time frame. He supposed he should be glad Sonic did not often rummage through their synchronization. His counterpart was too nice for that. Unlike Metal.

Metal closed the notion of romance. Nothing good would come out of it. 

“I was just thinking of something… unpleasant,” Metal said, opting to be at least truthful. He did not like lying to his counterpart, “it is nothing troublesome. I believe your fans are missing you,” he ended, hoping his counterpart was assured enough to drop the matter.

Sonic’s shoulders slump in relief. Oh. Metal had not noticed how tense the hedgehog was. He did not think his emotions- the pain he had felt- would cause such a reaction. He felt warmed by it, the knowledge that his counterpart cared for his well-being.

“Nah, I’m good. You guys ready to head out?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a slow paced chapter but necessary for Metal. It won't last long though. Robotnik is in the summary for a reason. We just gotta have some good times before going into the bad times :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff and some Sense 8 material finally happening.

Metal gently lifted Tails in his arms. The fox cub was fast asleep, snoring lightly and shifting in his sleep, mumbling nonsense. Tails did this often. Sleep talking, Sonic had explained once. It was a curious subject to Metal. The body was asleep and yet the brain continued to function, the realm of unconsciousness and dreams were awake. Such things were impossible for Metal to experience. As a robot, he was offline when he needed to recharge. In those moments, he ceased to exist. And when he went online, he was back the next second. Being unable to dream did not bother him. He’s seen the way the young fox would sometimes curled in himself, shivering under duress. Dreams came at the price of nightmares.

He left Sonic behind to take care of the biplane and lock up the garage while he moved silently through their home, being careful to not jostle the young fox. A few twists and turns and he was at the end of the airplane, the tail end removed to connect to the underground passage Sonic and Tails have painfully crafted. Raising up on a makeshift staircase, he walked towards the other end, to the corner that was Tails’ room, and laid the fox cub on his mattress. He froze when Tails turned around, curling in on his sides, but relaxed when the fox cub remained steadfast asleep.

Leaving a snoring Tails behind, Metal sauntered to the other corner of the plane. Like Tails, Sonic’s room was tidy and organized. Though his counterpart had him to thank for it. It was a mess when Metal had first seen it. He headed to the small wooden closet by the bed and lifted the hem of his sweater, pulling it over his head, and carefully avoided his spikes and sharp edges. He folded the garment, pleased at how symmetrical it was, before storing it alongside Sonic’s clothes. With that completed, he bent his joints, both hands holding onto the platform below him and lowered himself into the first level, landing with a soft thud. 

Light footsteps echoed and he glanced around in time for Sonic to come in. The hedgehog was holding a woven basket filled to the brim with fresh fruit and delicacies. They were a gift from the town they had left. 

Sonic’s grin was mischievous as he raised the basket, _Should I hide this and tell Tails I ate everything?_

_It would be cruel,_ Metal chastised, _and I am fairly certain Tails would bite you for it._

_That's only if he manages to catch me,_ Sonic tilted his head toward the entrance, _I’m not sleepy yet. Wanna sit by the beach with me while I munch on some of this?_

Metal hesitated, _I do not want sand on my chassis, not when I just got it waxed._ Tails had been the one who told him to get one back at Palmtree on their second day. A protective layer to keep his chassis pristine. Both Tails and Sonic had awed at the end result and Metal would be lying if he said it hadn’t made him smug over his appearance and relish at the attention. 

Sonic looked him over, _Yeah okay, got it. Don’t wanna ruin your nice, shiny, and glossy coat. I can bring the folding chairs. Is that good?_

Metal nodded in response and Sonic handed over the basket to him. Holding it, he made his way near the shoreline, once again admiring the scenery. It was quiet, a peaceful and serene sort of quiet. The kind he loved. His mood was already in high spirits from the festival they had left and would not be subsiding anytime soon now that he realized he was going to spend the night possibly stargazing with Sonic.

Sonic returned and wasted no time to prop up the chairs. With nothing but the ocean and its reflective light and calm waves, Metal settled onto his chair whereas his counterpart all but plopped down. He lowered the basket between them, placing it on both ends of their arm chairs. 

“You know,” Sonic began, reaching out to take a chocolate muffin, “you’re pretty good with kids. They wouldn’t stop following you during the festival and it was pretty adorable when they trailed after you like little ducklings." 

Metal recalled the memory, “They were impressed by my flower crowns. I am quite surprised to know children are easily entertained by simple braiding.”

Sonic chuckled, “Your flower crowns were starting to look like _real_ crowns, that’s why they were so impressed. Heck, I am too!” the hedgehog then took a bite of his muffin and said, mouth stuffed, “oh man, these are really good. I’m gonna have to go back and get some more.”

“Chew with your mouth closed,” Metal demanded, “or else you’ll choke.”

He felt the amusement first and it was followed by a mockingly innocent look as Sonic took another bite, chewing the muffin, and barely comprehensible words, “Who? Me? Impossible.”

“If you were offered 10 chili dogs and were told to eat it under one minute, you’d choke,” Metal paused and scrutinized the hedgehog, “I think if the doctor realized your weakness to chili dogs, he would have won a long time ago.”

“You give Robuttnik too much credit, the guy knows I love them and hasn’t done a single thing to destroy me with it,” the blue hedgehog finished his muffin and snorted, “I’m starting to think someone lied to him about his 300 IQ." 

For a brief moment, Metal felt a flare of indignation. In that second, Sonic tensed, concern and confusion waving through their connection. Those emotions settled Metal back, grounding him to a reasonable state as he teared his gaze away, the ocean invading his sight.

“I apologize,” he finally said after the silence stretched, “I do not know why I was… upset over your comment, when I knew it was said in jest. To the doctor no less.”

“It’s probably because you were angry at his behalf.”

Surprisingly, the answer did not shock Metal. He felt the sudden _need_ to hide. He did not want to face his counterpart and see the expression of disappointment. Metal should not care about the doctor, not with all the things he had committed. It was irksome and confusing. He was perfectly fine with emptying the doctor’s funds but an insult at the man’s intelligence had him- what was it Sonic said? Ah yes- angry.

Comfort emitted from the hedgehog and a warm hand grasped his shoulder pad, “Hey, Mets? It’s okay to feel that way. I mean, he _built_ you _._ You probably feel indebted to him-”

“I certainly do not,” Metal retorted, facing the hedgehog again, “that was not what upset me. It was your stab at his IQ. The doctor is a genius in his own right, if he weren’t, there was no chance of my existence.”

“Ah, I see,” Sonic smiled softly, letting go of his shoulder, and Metal immediately missed the contact, “so you were protective, in your own way.”

Protective sounded more correct, a better description than angry. Still, Metal stared back at the ocean and crossed his arms, a habit he picked up from Sonic, and proclaimed, “I do not like emotions.”

“You’ll learn to handle it like a champ soon enough,” Sonic promised, “besides, it’s not all bad, right?”

Metal recalled his confusing emotions on the matter of romance, and he tried hard not to feel embarrassed and knew terribly well he failed in his attempt when fondness entered through their connection.

“I suppose it has its merits,” he conceded.

“I’ll take that as a definitive yes,” the hedgehog’s attention went back to the basket, “Oh! That’s mint chocolate. I thought Tails ate all of them….”

At the mention of Tails favorite candy, Metal looked at the chocolate bar in Sonic’s hand. It was another curious subject, since mint was the fox cub’s favorite while Sonic strongly disliked it.

“Is it because you are a hedgehog that the flavor is unpleasant to your taste buds?” Metal asked.

Sonic shook his head, “Nah, that has nothing to do with it. I ate it once and I didn’t like it, simple as that.”

If Metal could have, he would have glared for such a response. Alas, he pushed his annoyance at the hedgehog and Sonic gave him an apologetic look, smiling sheepishly. 

“Er, I guess it’s not as simple as that to you.”

“What gave it away?”

Sonic’s lips stretched further to a grin, “Your sarcasm is getting better!” The hedgehog placed back the mint chocolate and tilted his head, expression deep in thought, “Huh, this a little hard to explain. I don’t like mint because I don’t like the flavor, it makes my taste buds cry tears. Not literally of course. It all just comes down to preference,” he perked up, “like when you picked your sweater! There were clothes you didn’t like and those that you did. It’s the same way with food.”

The example cleared away Metal’s confusion and he stared down at the basket, “But in this case, food isn’t judged by appearance. It is judged by flavor.”

“Yup,” the blue hedgehog stared at him pensively before frowning, “It sucks that you can’t eat though. I bet you’d _love_ chili dogs.”

A series of beeps emitted from Metal, very much amused at the prospect, “And what if I do not? What if I _hate_ it?”

Metal warbled again at the sight of Sonic’s horrified expression. 

“Those questions are blasphemous,” Sonic warned, but nothing indicated true anger, especially with the flowing mirth leaking into their connection and the tiny grin at the end, “and completely false. If you were given the chance….” he trailed off, eyes furrowed and staring down at the basket.

The hedgehog was certainly thinking hard. Because Metal could hear his loud thoughts and he startled at the ludicrous idea his counterpart just came up with.

_You want to synchronize and eat that brownie?_ Metal asked incredulously. 

_It could work,_ Sonic replied, determination written all over, _why haven’t we thought of this before- It will absolutely work._

Metal almost argued against it. But he refrained from doing so. Truth was, he was uncertain. It is a possibility. A strong one. Synchronization meant unity. They would become _whole._ Once Sonic eats anything, Metal would know the taste too. And it won’t just be a memory from the times he’s synchronized with his counterpart before. He would be able to taste it in that same exact moment.

Suddenly, Metal was very much on board with the idea.

Metal did not resist when the blue hedgehog synchronized them, their link easily opening further. Their senses blended together smoothly, unable to distinguish one from another.

But something felt different. 

Metal blinked. And he blinked again. He stared at Sonic. The blue hedgehog stared back and when Metal blinked again, he was staring at himself. But not quite. Because that was Sonic, still the same blue fur, big eyes, and white gloves.

Metal looked down. He stared at the body he was inhabiting. He saw himself, the metallic limbs. But he also saw the lean muscles and fur, the familiar form of his counterpart. 

Sonic, who was wearing his body, said in his mechanical tenor, “Did we just switch _bodies?”_

The question was abnormal. Fictional. Illogical. 

Metal answered, “I believe we just did,” and his voice was not his, it was Sonic’s voice.

“I didn’t know we could do that,” Sonic said, his tone filled with wonder.

“Neither did I,” and it was odd, to speak in Sonic’s voice but not so odd as it felt right.

“Your files are a bit of a mess,” Sonic mused, “wow, this is… I can see your visual hub here.”

Leaving Sonic to do as he pleased, Metal promptly took the gloves off. He stared at his hands, Sonic’s hands- paws really- with tiny claws. He brought them up to his face, blinked, and leaned forward. Warm. The hands were warm. And he could feel them on his face. On his eyelids, on his mouth, on his cheeks. He could feel the soft fur. He touched his nose, a bit cold to the touch, and he gasped.

Metal gasped again. He could _gasp_.

The sensation of touch felt surreal alongside doing such reactionary noises besides warbling. Metal’s functions allowed him to resemble something close to touch and temperature. But being in this organic body- in Sonic’s organic body- was a completely different experience. He could feel every single _bristle_ of fur. 

What he lacked in his robotic body however, was smell. He had no need for it, the doctor hadn’t seen it fit to give him that sense. But in Sonic’s body, through his nostrils, he was aware of every single scent strongly wafting through. He was nearly overwhelmed and he stayed still for a moment- tried to because he realized he had to _breath_ and _blink_ \- until his sense of smell was under control.

Not really paying attention to Sonic’s, “I feel like I’m in a computer- Mets this is _awesome,”_ Metal made haste to remove the shoes and socks. He set down his now bare feet on the sand. He smiled- he can _smile_ \- as he felt the sand shift under his feet, coarse yet fine grained.

“Mets! You gotta eat! You gotta try everything out!”

Sonic’s enthusiasm was mirrored by Metal’s own. He left his feet alone, attention shifted to the basket waiting for him. He was suddenly aware of the mouth he had. The lips, teeth, tongue, and saliva. He brought up a finger, surprisingly finding the limbs easy to control, and touched his teeth. They felt sturdy and a little sharp. Wet too.

“That is so weird to see but also not. So? What’s the verdict in being in my body?”

Metal found it hard to say the right words and he ended up saying, “I have teeth.”

Sonic emitted warbles and Metal startled at hearing it, his ears flickering instinctively. His ears _moved._

“I got fingers and toes too, don’t forget those,” Sonic joked, his happiness drifting through the connection and his counterpart curiously unclenched his hand, long claws unrestrained, “I’m tempted to claw a tree in half right now. But you still haven’t eaten anything yet.”

Eating. Metal focused again. The basket. He reached out and immediately picked up the mint chocolate. 

He sensed Sonic’s panic immediately, "Metal, there are literally so many options. Don't do this to me. If you eat that, I-"

Metal swallowed the whole thing. The flavor assaulted his taste buds, the fresh strong scent invaded his nostrils, and underneath the strong taste was a sweet tangy flavor that was almost nonexistent. Determined to not back down, he chewed the chocolate until it dissolved in his mouth and he forcibly swallowed it down his throat.

"I did not like it," Metal said after a moment.

"I noticed," Sonic somehow managed to shudder in his form, "I can still taste it in my mouth. Your mouth. Our mouth? Let’s go with that,” a metallic hand shoved itself in the basket and grabbed a pastry with red jam covered on the top surface, “this is what you should have eaten first. Give it a try.”

Metal gingerly took the offered pastry and the scent waft through his nose, calmer and less strong than the mint. It was a nice smell. This too he had not hesitated to bite it, downing half of the pastry in his mouth. He was overwhelmed once more by the taste, but he did not recoil from it. This was sweet- very sweet. Delightful. No, that wasn’t the word. It was _delicious._

“I knew you’d like it,” Sonic beamed, the ringlets on his face falling to a flat line and Metal peered at it- he hadn’t known his eyes could change shape, did Sonic do something?- before returning to the pastry and gobbled down the other half. Crumbs were on his palm and fingers and he abandoned all preservations and licked the leftovers. Sonic warbled, his counterpart was clearly laughing at him but Metal did not care. 

“Whatever that was, I enjoyed it immensely.”

“I’m not sure what it was called but it’s covered in strawberry jam. I guess we can write down strawberries as your favorite. Try the brownie next, we’ll see if you like chocolate more.”

In the end, Metal was only mildly guilty the basket was near empty. Guilt that was forgotten when he kneeled over, arm stretching around his stomach that was filled to the brim. The contents of the snacks he had digested were now wallowing in the ocean. He had thrown up shortly after downing all the fruit. The wave softly pushed against the shore and Metal eyed the yellow blob in the water. That was the last fruit he had eaten.

“I _told_ you to take it slow,” Sonic patted his back comfortingly and held a steady hand on his shoulder to keep him from face planting into the water.

“I understand now,” Metal muttered, and felt his stomach churning slowly, “why you would willingly choke on 10 chili dogs.”

“To be fair, you didn’t choke.”

“But I vomited,” Metal repeated it in wonder, “I _vomited.”_

“And let’s hope you don’t vomit again,” Sonic set him back and Metal fell ungracefully on his behind, “you’ll feel better in a bit.”

Reassured from his counterpart’s words, Metal relaxed. His shoulder slumped too. He stared back at himself, “I had not realized organics were incredibly difficult. Emotionally complex? I can understand that on some level. Body functions? Less so.”

“Pretty sure it’s all confusing to you because you’re a robot,” Sonic tilted his head, the flat lines changing to small wavelengths, “I wonder why we can still see each other in our real bodies. I can see your claws,” the hedgehog bent his knees and grabbed his hand- it was odd but not unwelcoming, as no matter what form, it was still Sonic, “but I also see my hand and that’s what I feel.”

Metal processed the words- would have filed them away if he were in his body- and spoke, “Perhaps something went awry in our synchronization.”

“Maybe it was because I was thinking of you when I synchronized us,” Sonic mused, “like, I didn’t want me to eat- I wanted _you_ to eat.”

Metal bit his lip and when he noticed, he stopped himself. He was too expressive for his liking. He blamed it on Sonic. It was his counterpart’s body after all.

“Our connection is strengthening,” he presumed, “and it is allowing us to accomplish what we want. In this case, you wanted me to eat. Therefore, the synchronization switched us.”

Sonic turned over his hand and Metal could feel the cold limb that was his body under his palm. Now that he knew how warm this body was, how could Sonic stand to let him hold his hand? 

“Because I like holding your hand Mets,” Sonic answered easily, unbothered and Metal felt his face burned, similar to how steam rolled off him when he was too giddy. The hedgehog continued, “Look, if we can do this just because of that tiny thought,” Sonic stared at him, eagerness emitting freely, and the wavelengths dissipating to curved lines, “imagine what else we could do.”

“I am finding it difficult to imagine,” Metal admitted, hoping the blush on his face would go away, “I am already overwhelmed in your body.”

“Oh. Do you want to switch back?”

“As much as I enjoyed being organic, I am more comfortable in my body. So yes, I would like to switch.”

He felt the instant Sonic ended their synchronization, no longer whole, and he was inwardly relieved. Being connected like that, especially when his thoughts on Sonic inappropriately jumped to matters of romantic nature, was unnerving to him.

However, he was not quite in his body. Because he was blinking, he was breathing, and his nose still smelled the scent of seawater. 

“Um,” Sonic rubbed the back of his head, “okay, that didn’t switch us.”

Metal’s lips pulled downwards and he stood up, “Did you not think of us switching our bodies when you cut synchronization?”

“I swear I did,” Sonic lifted his arms in a panicked manner, which looked a little odd when it was done in Metal’s body.

“Let me try then,” Metal thought first and foremost of them switching as he opened and closed the synchronization. 

This time, he wasn’t staring at himself. Sonic was back in his organic body and Metal was back in his inorganic one. Back to the senses he can switch on and off, back to the files, and his visual hub. As exciting as it was to be in Sonic’s body, it was too much for Metal to handle, everything so new. Perhaps another day he would like to revisit this experience but Sonic’s failure to switch them back was worrying. 

“I think we should be careful,” Metal promptly said, “our synchronization is evolving and it is becoming unpredictable.”

“It’s becoming exciting,” Sonic insisted, hands flailed in the air, “we’ve got to do it again tomorrow- at least to show Tails. He can help us figure out whatever our bond is doing to us.”

Metal couldn’t help but pause, picking up the word, “Bond?”

“Our synchronization thingy,” Sonic explained, “that’s basically what it is. Plus, it’s easier to say.”

Metal updated his files and started to head back into the plane, “You should sleep, dawn is a couple of hours away. Tails would no doubt have many questions for us.”

Sonic snorted, but it was weak and he jested good naturedly, “And whose fault is it that I’m up this late?”

At that, Metal felt slight remorse. Both because Sonic will no doubt be sleep deprived for the rest of the day and because Tails will be sorely disappointed at the bare basket. 

Well, it was still technically Sonic’s fault. Tails can blame Sonic too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is every chapter getting longer???
> 
> Also, I hope it wasn't confusing. Sense 8 has some stuff that is easier to explain because of all the visual affects and acting, rather than explaining with words and all. I'm pretty satisfied with the chapter but if I go back and edit it, I'll make sure to add it in the notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments! ^-^
> 
> Tumblr: [Sunnimint](https://sunnimint.tumblr.com/)


End file.
